<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocket Chair by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625415">Rocket Chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Bonding, Frenemies Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, Glacier Pace Slow Burn, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mentor Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Or Stranger, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Rocket Powered Chair, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve is kind of a dick, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are out at the manor for the Winter break to work, learn, and have fun. They may interact with the Rouges, sees the painful awkwardness between men, and mess with something old but new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocket Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The teens get up into shenanigans once more and this called an old experiment with a desk chair! I had this one on the burner for a long time. </p><p>Harley is sus of Bucky. Peter likes being here. Tony's nieces and nephews are here to watch the terrible denial of pining between the two adults. </p><p>Dum-E is protective </p><p>For those wanting the romance now, I am sorry, I wrote a timeline and they literally start dating in ten more stories. Well privately before coming out pubically. Then, of course, fun undertaking of plots because I love me a good plot. </p><p>Thor and Bruce do come back. In like 8 more stories. Yeah, I have this monstrosity paced out. Writing three stories around every four or five days. Depends on my other workload.</p><p>Thank you for reading these stories honestly. I've been out of writing fanfics literally almost 6 years, so I am slowly working myself back into my passion and love. (Besides drawing)</p><p>Usual beginning notes of the following being if you are confused, please do read earlier stories to get better context. If not then enjoy this one-shot. I would at least start with Move-In Day. Flare in the Dark if you want to know some of the reasons why Tony is jumpy about somethings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley threw his bag down upon entering the Bullet Train. He took in the sight of the train system, to think that the old man managed to build a private bullet train, test on his own till it was safe, well risky S.O.B he was.</p><p>The blonde already knew their mentor basically said they can lurk inside the manor (mansion, he has seen that place in the United States Top 10 creepiest places) but to be safe.</p><p>Bright blues took in the other teens that settle themselves into the seats while BULL-E explained the safety precautions, what to do if there is a system failure, and communicating with VITO if the sir is ready for their arrival.</p><p>A chorus of yes and hurries sounded off.</p><p>Taking a seat next to Johnathan, he pulled out a phone letting his mom know he is safe so far.</p><p>See the other concerning thing about going to the Manor is that the mechanic shared with the parents that the Manor had the Rogues living there. If the kids did come to the manor to goof around in the Manor’s Workshop, they and parents alike needed to know who was there. Tony was there 9 times out of ten if he was not in meetings, away conducting business, or recuperating from being around those people.</p><p>What Harley and the other agreed was to snoop, make sure the Rogues knew not to hurt their mentor and uncle. They already got Dum-E and Butterfingers in on it. U refused beeping about something hostility is not fun. Dum-E was vicious. VITO agreed to help but the baby AI let them in on an interesting piece of information.</p><p>The Winter Soldier, Sergeant Barnes, The Sniper with a world record, the Ghost Story will be acting as their second set of adult supervision. As a favor for Tony. Where the guy can enter the lab to work on crap while watching them do mentee stuff. That if they were to be bothered by the others, then Mr. Bucky Barnes can curb any unwanted attention. The kicker is that it has been a long while, a very long while since Tony let someone into his lab. Willingly. Someone who was not in the tight-knit family circle he has. They have. Fuck it, because they are family.</p><p>It has been what the six of them talk about frequently in a secret chat group because holy crap, this guy who doesn’t trust people as far he can fucking throw, is letting this guy, this person who can put other killers to shame into his, there, this circle’s life. Maybe him watching the six of them is a test from Tony. The guy he refers to Giacomo in his mother’s tongue. Speaking in such confusing circles when he talks about him with his siblings.</p><p>A test to see if he makes for something good to keep around full time. Harley knows that sounds bad, but Christine been sending them things about animals mating rituals, one is how sometimes the Fox, Wolf, or even a Lion would watch the litter. He was offended by how he and Peter considered the litter. Also, offended on the ex-assassin behalf by being compared to animals. Despite it making sense in a twisted way. Then, again, Peter had a good laugh till he was red in the face, arms wrapped around an aching side.</p><p>Harley stands by that this could be some subconscious thing that his mentor is doing to see if something can build further. He can already see the pining and fuck me eyes from here. If the way the man stutters when on the topic of Barnes or simply deflects.</p><p>“The Sir is out for the time being but Mister Barnes will be here to take you to the lab.” BULL-E’s voice chimed over the PA system of the car.</p><p>Time to see if Barnes can handle 6 rowdy teens.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky paced the kitchen floor, see he said he would help watch the teens if they need the supervision. He even ensured Tony he would make sure they don’t end up fighting another mechanical dinosaur. He is not sure how he can promise that. Still, he was going to keep to the unspoken promise of watching the teens.</p><p>He is in a twisted nerve pile, however, because the inventor got called for an emergency board meeting. The man apologized for not being there to get the gaggle of teenagers to settle on the top floor. Meaning, it was up to him and VITO, to get the teens to settle into their rooms, having them avoid the Rogues, and not have them blow up spectacularly. Imagine, he fucks up and Tony pushes him from being Snow, Winter, Snow Killer, Red October, Frost Bite, (all snow and ice puns) back to Barnes. James not even sure he can handle that shove back into the dense fog that he wanders through before.</p><p>Stopping when VITO vibrated his phone (Tony installed VITO in his phone) when the kids got here. Which means they are here. Christ, they are here.</p><p>Making his way over to the elevator, Barnes was almost in the hall when Natalia stopped him. Coming out of the shadows leaning against the hall opening.</p><p>Bucky did not have time to deal with her mind games, there were teens that need to be ushered upstairs to get their items put away.</p><p>“What?” He breathed out under a warning a growl.</p><p>“Overheard you and Stark talking about his mentees and family members coming for the two weeks, here. With superheroes. Who work.”</p><p>Bucky deadpanned knowing where this could be headed, “When they are needed. Natalia, what is this about?” He crossed both arms over his chest, maybe he was posturing but he was not in the mood for her shit.</p><p>Natasha matched him in the stance green eyes scanning him over, “You are doing this because you like the billionaire.”</p><p>“I am doing this because he asked me if I could.”</p><p>“So he trusts you despite killing his parents?”</p><p>“What we do and do not talk about is none of your business.” He walked past the woman, without ever letting their bodies touch. Stopping he looked over his shoulder at the redhead's back, eyes narrowing knowing she can feel the death glare, “For your happy curiosity, I do like and trust the billionaire.” He said it in slight against her, knowing the weird friendship that was building was burned to sunder between the two shortest people on the team.</p><p>Feeling his cell vibrate as his legs picked up the pace to get to the kids, he looked at the message from VITO.</p><p><strong>VITO</strong>: Mr. Barnes should I tell sir this?</p><p><strong>Barnes</strong>: About what?</p><p><strong>VITO</strong>: You liking him?</p><p>James felt his cheeks pinken at the question, he stopped looking at the wall where he knows a camera is at. Shaking his head, he felt another vibrate.</p><p><strong>VITO</strong>: Is it a human thing then? Where you stay quiet till you can’t any longer.</p><p>James did a wavey tilt motion with his metal hand. All he got as a message after that was a nodding dog. The baby AI is fond of animals. Must be from the inventor allowing the youngest AI to explore the safe parts of the Internet (Ultron is still an issue, still hiding).</p><p>Hustling down the hall, the recovering HYDRA victim made it to the elevator where the kids were stepping out gawking at the place. He heard comments from, whoa authentic, gaudy as hell to creepy as all get out.</p><p>One thing Bucky knew that brilliant man of the manor was right about, the kids’ intelligence. He can already rank them, see who pose the least to most threat. Spider-man by definition but the blonde one in front and center of the bundle of teens, posed as something of a wall.  The one in the report that led the others somewhat to a more open field. Already avoiding collateral, already thinking twelve steps ahead. Similar to their mentor.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve eyes met his own two before he nodded taking them down the hall, to the foyer, up the stairs. It would have been a smooth trip if not for Bird Eyes from ambushing them. James hates to admit he was only half paying attention to the surroundings and listening to rapid fire talking that spread through the teens as they talked about the task, the ideas, and the number of hijinks they can get up to. Even when they hushed down to speak about the secrets behind the walls of the manor.</p><p>“Bird Eyes.” James stopped as the other 6 stopped behind him. He noted that Miss Aya, the littlest one big sister, peeked out at the sandy blonde man. James would have to name Steve dirty Blonde, Harley is a shade lighter than Bird eyes.</p><p>“I heard from the grapevine that Stark has children.”</p><p>James felt his eyes roll back hard into his head, already knew this was where the conversation is headed. Even before he can, he heard the soft-spoken, dull tone AI speak out for the 7.</p><p>“Mister Barton, I would like to remind you, that there is me, BULL-E, FRIDAY, Vision, Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E who is also residing currently in the workshop in the manor, are his children. These are simply family members coming to visit. Please move so Mister Barnes can escort them to their rooms with minimum damage.” The soft tone should never be mistaken as a pushover personality, the quiet tone of a threat lingered in the air.</p><p>Clint for all his brain, seems to grasps the hint even when he wanted to say more about the 6 teens, “Barnes, is Stark paying ya at least to watch the rugrats?”</p><p>Peter griped out an “Excuse you.”</p><p>James gave the archer a bored stare, “No. Favor. <strong>Move</strong>.” He picked up the blonde bow and arrow user, set him to the side none to gracefully, then proceeded to escort the 6 kids to their rooms, up the stairs. Of course, he got warm please feelings when Johnathan and Peter (Spider-man is really a kid) started to gush about the arm. The other three chatted quietly still looking around when he made sure he still had all 6 in his radius.</p><p>The one that was higher than the one with powers was the other blonde, blue eyes hyper-intelligent kid. “Harley right?”</p><p>“Don’t wear out.” The kid sniped back hefting his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>Barnes wasn’t upset at the rather cold reception from some of these kids. He did… almost help kill their uncle and mentor. Shit, he should have remembered that from the get-go. No, he wouldn’t have said no, but he would put thoughts into the trails of watching these kids. They could purposely make it hard for him to supervised.</p><p>Harley grunted at him, catching the fearsome soldier's attention without blinking an eye but his hand twitched minutely showing a small ounce of anxiety, “What do you want from Tony?”</p><p>He wasn’t ready for that. He knew the kind of. He also knew he wanted more. It was like a good plum. One will never be enough. He has to have more. One victorious hoot from the scientist, when they do their pair building project and small lessons in advancer math. He was getting most of it but imaginary numbers make him want to blow his head off. But that titillating joy he wanted more of that.</p><p>“Anything he gives me.” He answered honestly meeting the shorter blonde eyes.</p><p>Harley must have seen something satisfying by the answer and eye contact he sighed crossing his arms. He has seen that look in himself, worried about a loved one safety and health. Seeing them bring in something new that could be detrimental to their health. He gets it.</p><p>“Don’t… push him. I know I am a kid still… but don’t.” Harley responded monotonously, the small plea and threat weaved itself into the air, staying there heavy above James’s head.</p><p>“All I can do is try.” He can’t promise, because one day he may accidentally push.</p><p>Harley snorted as they all stopped at the first room with a designated C, for Christine on the door. The topic of conversation labeled the doors making sure the teens knew they could go there if they want if approved. Options, choices, and decisions were a big thing.</p><p>“Better than a promise you can’t keep.” The small mechanical engineer muttered out.</p><p>After several minutes of getting the kids into their rooms and settle. He got a text from Anthony to order the troglodytes pizza. He can only assume the kids. Peter laughed along with Aya. Harley shouted that the old man was a mother of all trogs. Valentino spouted something off similar to Harley’s insult. Johnathan asked for cheese pizza for his.</p><p>A fun group of tiny brains indeed.</p><p>During dinner, Bucky had all the kids eat out in the living room, they started a campaign, is what they said about this fighting game. He didn’t look, too many reminders. Nazis, dinosaurs, and revenge for Greg. Must have been the original Dinosaur before Ultron.</p><p>Bucky ate his plum salad and several helpings of vegetable and meat pizzas. Anthony wouldn’t be home for another 4 hours, 12 am. Late. Might stay at the tower. He can handle four hours, they all might sleep out here. Christine already appears sluggish. He hopes they eat enough to get the food coma thing Wilson talks about.</p><p>Speak of the devil though, here comes Wilson, well sneak comes, Wilson.</p><p>The second, third(?) team’s flier crept his way in the kitchen, to the fridge for his own dinner. He frequently peeked at the kids, to James, and then to the kids.</p><p>“When did… the children arrive?”</p><p>“None ya business Asscon.”</p><p>“That was not even a good on Barney.” Wilson shot back chuckling under his breath.</p><p>Scoffing, the recovering brainwash POW took a savage bite out of his 6<sup>th</sup> slice of pizza. Swallowing his bite, he glowered when he realizes the Falcon began to cook the team dinner (surprisingly enough they swap out who cooks and shit. He can cook, he never cooks for anyone else.</p><p>“Seriously, when did they arrive?”</p><p>“Today. Helping Tony watching them. They mostly watch themselves. Off the topic.”</p><p>Wilson, for all his assholish ways, tsk three times at him. Bastard about to lose his wings again. “You got it bad for him.”</p><p>Barnes threw the fork precisely above his frenemy, he learned that term via Dum-E who had FRIDAY tell him, head. He took in the niggle of glee at the squeak of fear that peeped out the man.</p><p>“Asshole! Murder Mcgee is on the loose again.” He pointed the spatula at him before putting it to the sauce in the pot, “Not my fault you are goo-goo for a man who is more married to his work.”</p><p>A new voice piped in making the Falcon jump and James covering his mouth with his cup of water to hide the smirk. Little Christine holding her own greasy empty plate, toed her way to the sink, adjacent to the oven.</p><p>“My uncle is never just married to one thing. He says being with one thing can kill off creativity. It is better to always explore, test, and follow curiosity. Do you follow it?” She asked the black male in the kitchen.</p><p>Bucky would have tried to sway her to leave and be in the content bubble with the others, but he realizes a little late that the other 5 were watching beyond the couch. Knowing and chess playing eyes making moves, he needed to get the teens to understand, he and Anton are just friends. God, he wants to be selfish. He will stick to his guns about knowing the man more before even touching the intimate idea with a silky caress.</p><p>An evil part of him wanted to see Wilson struggle to answer a simple question.</p><p>“I sometimes follow curiosity but if it is going to hurt others, then I usually leave it be.”</p><p>Christine seemingly content with that answer went back to the five others to resume the game. Falcon stared at the youngest Daw child looking rather uncomfortable quick and quiet.</p><p>If Bucky was still in the mind control state, he may have recruited most of these kids through the red room or in general. Bad thoughts but true none the less. Most definitely because of the fear that copper blond girl put into Wilson.</p><p>Breathing out a laugh, Wilson flipped off the sniper.</p><p>“Have fun being a babysitter.”</p><p>Bucky raised his cup at the man in mock cheer. He will but he likes seeing the done attitude he manages to get Wilson into not as much as Steve but still. It also helped, that he was irritated enough to drop the whole teen topic and the whole ever-growing feeling on Anton he has.</p><p> </p><p>Late that night, Bucky stared at the phone, reading a text, a rather extensive one from the man himself.</p><p><strong>Anthony</strong>: Snowbunny! Thank you so much for keeping the hooligans entertained. I mean they all texted me you were okay and quiet. Which means they like you in teen-speak. Don’t worry, I get translations from my brother. Rhodey will be here tomorrow to talk shop with the young padawans (Star Wars. Remember to watch it!) and catch up with the teens. So you are off the hook tomorrow if… you want to be around them, you can. I have more meetings and all that fun extra shit.</p><p>And thank you for also coming with me to Maria’s grave. Well night, Laelaps.</p><p> </p><p>James rolled his eyes at that new nickname. He remembers when Anthony called him that the first time, he looked it up before he actually felt a louder than a breath laugh erupt from his lips. His own curiosity led him to read about Laelaps, the guard dog that protected the young. He supposes that was a fitting nickname like the others.</p><p>He went to sleep that night, without the scares of his nightmares chasing him awake.</p><p> </p><p>The next day went smoothly only because, when the Colonel came in, not only did Tony greeted him, so did the other 6 teens greeting the colonel as well. James slipped back a little in the shadows already feeling the enclosing warmth that usually builds up from Anthony with the kids. Seeing the almost complete picture of the teens with with their mentors and uncles, made Barnes ensure that the other people in the household were held back. The first one out of their room, while the 8 began to migrate was his friend.</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>Steve glanced over to the disappearing genius, Colonel, and children as they made their way down to the workshop. “Tony just left now Buck?”</p><p>“Yeah. So you can g—”</p><p>Steve cut him off with the growing face of I am ready for a fight, “You really are playing guard dog for Stark?”</p><p>“When did he become Stark?” James mocked his friend just wanting to see his face turn red. He knows he has his own temper but Steve has a temper.</p><p>“When he uses my best friend to do something, he should be responsible for.”</p><p>“Something is the teens, who are more than capable to take of their own selves. Two, he asked, I accepted. Three, he just went downstairs with the kids and Colonel to do whatever smart people do.”</p><p>“Building a robot,” Steve exclaimed the sense of worry, frustration, and mistrust poured from him.</p><p>“Steven, they stopped a killer robot. Why would they build one.” He did a 'zip it' motion, making sure that the blonde won’t try to over talk him, “You implied they would.”</p><p>“Why would he leave a bunch of kids by themselves with something so dangerous.” Steve cried out but his arms never moved with the emotions and his fist curled tighter up into balls. “That isn’t responsible. Maybe they should go home.”</p><p>James let out an already worn puff of air, he would throw his head back, if he didn’t feel his own back stiffen, fist balling up tighter like the Captain’s, “Tony never knew Ultron was alive, he like all of you thought that AI died. But he didn’t. Now it is being worked on to find him. FRIDAY, Vision, the Colonel, and Tony are all looking for him.” Bucky explained hotly, never leaving a chance for his friend to interrupt him.</p><p>“Maybe he should focus on that instead of playing a mentor.”</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem with him?” James asked, earnestly asked because this amount of dislike and mistrust was not helping anyone. Was it because of the wallpaper doors? Was it for all the scanners in this place? Was all because it was just Anthony's presence.</p><p>Steve's lips thinned out, hands letting go of the tension, and his eyes grew close to blank, “I don’t know… but Bucky, please just be careful around him. I get it, he is interesting. You always followed things that were interesting. But he is not that kind of fun interest.” The shield wielder urged the soldier.</p><p>Stepping back from the taller blonde, Barnes lipsticked in barest traces of a frown, “Steve, let whatever you have against him, go. Wilson,” He hates he even agreeing and using Wilson’s words, “is right, we are in Tony’s childhood home. Whatever he wants hiding here. Let respect that. Can you do that? Go run. Work out. Do something other than act cagey. We already have me acting cagey.” He tried for a joke that came off a tad too true.</p><p>Steve frowned more, the tension never leaving his eyes, the challenge, the bad curiosity about figuring Anton out, made James want to throw him to the wall and make him forget his need to know. Need to learn. Maybe it was him being selfish.</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes, Colonel Rhodes would like to speak with you.” Barnes and Rogers looked to the ceiling at where FRIDAY’s voice could have come from. Steve's eyes screamed out SEE to him. Bucky did a one-shoulder shrug, brow ticking up showing an irritated gaze at the other hero.</p><p>Stepping out of the hall, he faces Steve before leaving, “Go do something, dropkick a tree.”</p><p>Bucky won’t tell Steve that Tony talked about the time that Steve ripped a log in half barehanded. He would say Steve was showing off, but it was the Ultron incident Tony was nervous that he would try to rip his head off at night. Maybe, Barnes could bend metal in front of him… that would be a cheap move. Could work though.</p><p>Heading over to the lit path where the Colonel is to be located, he was surprised to see not only the Colonel but Dum-E and Harley with the man in the wheelchair.</p><p>“Colonel. Dum-E. And Harley.”</p><p>Rhodey leaned back sighing, “Cut the formalities Barnes, I won’t call you Bucky and I won’t call you James. James is my name and… anyway, Giaco,” Rhodey began eyes narrowing on him, already silent threats spreading, “What you want, really want with Tones?”</p><p>Bucky blinked not excepting this, feeling a faint heat under his cheeks, he coughed into his elbow, “Friends. I would like to be friends. But if he wants to be less than, I will be content with that.”</p><p>Dum-E made a series of beeps and arm waving, which got Harley to chuckle and Rhodey giving the little bot a consoling pat on his frame.</p><p>“Dum-E language.” FRIDAY chided at the bot that was still beeping and meeping out to the Winter Soldier, who had no idea what the tiny helper bot was saying.</p><p>“Dum-E, calm down, I know.” Rhodey continued out with knowing the next question, “Dum-E doesn’t want you to pull what you did at Siberia again.” James felt the internal guilt return, as the first child of the smart inventor must have been at an all-time worry about not just his creator but for his uncle's health. Damn, damn. “I am supporting him through whatever he is doing with you, I want him safe. I rather him not live here at all but keeping you all content is easier and less messy than trying to have you all integrate with the heroes at the compound. If that was not a requirement, I would have moved him back to the tower asap.” Rhodey sighed leaning back in his chair, looking tired already, as if he been beating hounds off the younger of two all his life. He might have honestly. “Don’t make him regret this, don’t make us regret it either.”</p><p>No threat wasn't verbally spoken, but James can guess where VITO got the gentle silent threat tactic from.</p><p>The ex-HYRDA asset listened to another wave of harsh beeping from the bot as the arm waved him threateningly. With much grace the boxy metal AI has, Dum-E rolled away like it was stomping. He might as well be. Harley gave James a bright smile, strain as it is. Colonel Rhodes gave a soldier style nod and James returned one automatically.</p><p>Rhodey stopped in mid-roll of his chair before following Harley out, “And thank you for defending him. Not enough people defend him, and he doesn’t do it enough for himself. Still on my shit list though.” The taller black male rolled way after the teen.</p><p> </p><p>If the conversation hasn’t made his heart skip a beat, then the conversation did something for his belly. A warming sensation that Anton really does talk about him. He shouldn’t get too happy, but he also should be worried about how some conversation could go and if FRIDAY or VITO is alerting Rhodes to them. They might or it was this one. Since it does involve his ever-growing friendship with the short brunette.</p><p> </p><p>James was back on watch four days later, after the small talk with the Colonel and the untranslated threat presented by Dum-E. It was a cold afternoon out in the backyard where he walked to a scene of several terrifying proportions.</p><p>It really started out early in the morning, when the 7 of them reviewed the tape trying to figure out how to tell the man who was at work…</p><p>Harley and Peter woke up in the workshop after a long binge session of working on a miniature crab-walking that can control a prototype simulator swimming among the ocean currents. Reads out and everything else. Helping submarines with better hydrodynamics. Mapping of the seafloor better.</p><p>FRIDAY has told them that the other four are already heading down with bowls of cereal and notes from last night. Peter rubbed his eyes not bothering with his bed head. Harley combed through his own messy bed head crawling over to the pile of notes.</p><p>It was then when the others came downstairs, that Harley saw ancient plans of a Rocket-Powered Chair. A really basic chair with a good size rocket attached to it. It looked high tech but not finished. Notes are written in faded out cursive of Rhodey’s handwriting. ‘No more testing! We both broke something!’</p><p>Valentino said it best, the amount of dumbass energy written in the note and the blueprints was too much that the six of them wanted to see if they can fix and test it. VITO weakly tried to stop them, but they managed to find the test tapes.</p><p>The first recording was Tony strapped in the chair.</p><p>
  <em>“Dum-E, extinguisher ready?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rhodey, 911 on speed dial?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is so dumb, but yeah. If you live, I go next.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You flight nerd!” Tony's voice cackled even as he began the countdown sequence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the crash, the zone was a dozen of boxes, pillows, and cushioning at the wall. At least he was ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Launch!” He flew off in the chair at high speeds. Till a loud crash and yelp were heard over the sputtering rocket dying out. The white foam covering the scorch marks and crashed man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony pushed his head out of the padding, packing peanuts and boxes. He went to raise his hand but hissed when his other hand went to his rib. “I broke a rib Honeybear!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I break something, we are burning the plans,” Rhodey said as he walked into frame to the white covered foam man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I swear.” Tony grinned through the pain.</em>
</p><p>Another take, with Rhodey doing the same exact thing, with different but similar results of getting something broken. This time was just his finger. Still two strikes, the rocket chair was shelved forever it seems like. Till today. Third times the charm and all that jazz.</p><p>The six of them found the plans, Valentino deciphering the possible drunkenly made blueprints to the others. Harley, Johnathan, and Aya already found the said rocket-powered chair. Christine scramble along to get the chemical notes on what use to push the chair along. Dum-E for how close he was to the experiment, joined in on the fun.</p><p>The chair was fixed, plans adjusted not too far from the originals, but the next step was how to sneak a semi aerodynamic desk chair out to the background without Barnes figuring out what they were doing. Maybe, they can instigate a fight. Then again, that would bring Tony back worried and foaming at the mouth at the threat of their safety, also Barnes not stupid either. The only way was to have the youngest and cutest of them all (less suspicious honestly) to distract the man long enough so they can sneak the chair out to the backyard. Maybe even try to get all of the adults gathered into one spot.</p><p>With that plan set into motion, Peter helped Valentino and Aya move the Chair outdoors every time Johnathan and Harley signaled that it was safe to traverse through the halls, past the kitchen, where Christine had all the adults gathered in the living room to ask them questions about the chemicals used in their bodies, weapons, and other objects. Harley signed to VITO to record their faces so they can at least show Tony before the older mechanic can rightly so, ground them. Go figure on that thought that swam by the blonde’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>In the backyard, 5 teens and bot began to set up a ramp, the chair, and the test monkey. Johnathan wanted to test it, Valen re-read their instructions, the instruction written by younger uncles. Harley was reading it over with Valen. Aya and Peter were making sure the ramp can help the chair catch air. They pre-emptively set up a catcher’s net with pillows attached to a set of trees courtesy of their local Spider-Man. Christine scampered out mumbling something about how they only have about 7 minutes before Mr. Barnes wandered out to check on them.</p><p>Johnathan, who was alone in the chair, doing last-minute adjustments saw a video button. Pushing the button he blinked seeing a young Tony Stark grinning at him. Johnathan snorted looking at the tiny hologram that floated excitedly.</p><p>Hologram Tony bowed, “Welcome to Rock-a-Chair 001-00. I am here to be your guide and warning. You ride in a high powered repulser chair.” The hologram cackled a little sounding staticky.</p><p>Johnathan and they thought the chair was powered by fuel. It said that in the plans, that is what it looks like in the video. Tugging on the belt a little looked at the other teens reading then at Peter and Aya. Waving them over quickly, he heard the hologram continue.</p><p>“This chair will hit the max speed of 69 mph. I love rollercoasters but these don’t need tracks to take them up, this does it all on its own. If you are afraid of fast speeds and defying feats, please relax, close your eyes and it’ll be over in 10 seconds. Take off is in 20 seconds, starting…”</p><p>The hologram morphed into playful displays of numbers starting from 20… 19… 18… 17…16 …15 …</p><p>Johnathan's eyes widen struggling with the belt that was clasped down. Peter and Aya came over as soon as they were called over, seeing the struggling teen.</p><p>“You guys… I can’t get out!”</p><p>Peter saw the counter going down, his mentor voice exclaiming excitedly about the lift off approach. Peter went to rip off the belt hearing the rocket sparking to life. Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>James looked up from the kitchen from making himself and the 6… quiet… teens. Quiet and teens never go well. From the ominous quick research, teens who are quiet equals to hijinks being pulled. The POW victim powered walk through the kitchen, to the backyard where Dum-E stood for the watch before the door. He can already hear the panic screaming.</p><p>“Dum-E move. Please. The kids.” Bucky spoke in a way the showed urgency even if his tone didn’t reach the peak. Even when Dum-E moved, Bucky bolted out the door he watches with a swoosh of horror as if in slow motion, Johnathan strapped to speeding off the chair, flying off the ramped into the air. Everyone else panicking and screaming up to the sky, higher than the two-story Manor. Around 88.2 feet tall. Johnathan screams echoed in the air.</p><p>Sharp eyes saw the thought process, but the ramp was a smidgen too high, making the lift be off from the catch net.</p><p>“Peter!”</p><p>The superhero teen jumped already babbling out apologies and worries with the other teens.</p><p>“Peter, you start making the nets! Everyone grabs the couch pillows and my mattress!” The soldier runs over to the current catcher’s net, moving it shouting at Christine to move the current one accordingly.</p><p>Harley shouted over the commotion of the teens rushing out with things, as Peter discreetly started making severely nets to catch the teen and chair. “Johnathan got unstuck! He is falling with the chair!”</p><p>Bucky grabbed Peter under his armpits, “I am going to throw you, you catch him got it?”</p><p>“W-What… I-I…”</p><p>“You are a hero, I already know. Later. Catch now!” James threw the young boy up in the air high enough to meet the other teen going back to help the teen. Dum-E rolled up behind them with his favorite toy on full.</p><p>The kids gathered with the sniper’s bedding and with James fast calculations, ignoring the feelings of the kids gaping at him, he had the bed, covers and pillows pile in such a way to catch the falling teens, by chance, because air and gravity were bastards, the chair should crash land just a hair away from the nets made</p><p>Peter grabbed Johnathan, both of them landing in the middle of nets still screaming even when the group moved them.</p><p>The group made it several feet away when the chair landed. All 8 of them stared at the broken rocket chair until the chair exploded in bright lights and colors. Dum-E excitedly began to put out the flames. The teens and the single adult stood there staring at the happy bot. Hair sticking behind them after the explosion of the chair. A minute after when all the teens were cheering about the explosion and the chair actually working. James' facepalmed even when he heard the other adults come out trying to see what the commotion was about. </p><p>Bucky waved them off, knowing that VITO may already alert the very busy man to the spectacular explosion of an old invention.</p><p> </p><p>When the recording finished the day’s events, James facepalmed again in the privacy of the lab, even when the kids began to sputter out quick numbers and adjustments on taking 4 of the rocket chair or other things to make go fast. The ex-assassin is trying to figure out how to explain how he let 6 teens get their hands on a chair and let them launch it.</p><p>As much as he wants to scold them, he couldn’t help to think that explosion was freaking amazing as it was dangerous, and he didn’t have it in his heart to scold them for something that made them excited. He sees why Anton and Colonel Rhodes are so soft with these 6. Doesn’t change the fact that Johnathan almost became a pancake. Peter was half worried that Bucky would use his secret identity against him, but the ex-sergeant told him he wasn’t going to mention it. When asked how he knew, James replied that he guessed by the way he talks and how he holds himself.</p><p>The other five laughed and teased Peter for being so easily identifiable. Peter pouted facing away from his friends despite the tremor of laughter from their laughs made him give in.</p><p>Fun was cut short, when not only the mentor in question but the other mentor was there, arms crossed looking worried, upset, but their eyes were all the way amused by the antics the 8 of them got up too. Bucky got his confirmation now the VITO told FRIDAY who told Anthony and Colonel Rhodes.</p><p>“Um… I can explain…” James began ready to take a tongue lashing for almost getting the kids killed.</p><p>“What?” Honey-brown eyes turned to him perplexed why he was trying to explain. Bucky made a face like it was obvious. Rhodes chuckled rubbing a hand down his face. “No, Snowdrop, you didn’t do anything. You did the fastest math I’ve seen in a while, excluding some others but still, you saved these tiny monsters' lives.”</p><p>Bucky blinked excepted the man to be more upset, but all the worry drained out of the two scientist faces, as they strolled over to the kids to make sure they were fine. They were of course, but concerned adults always double-check.</p><p>The Ghost Story realized then and there that two must have watched the recordings about what happened today. He sat in the familial circle as all of them started talking about the epic explosion, even Dum-E’s beeping waving the empty extinguisher at his creator. The quick change of plans to catch Peter and Johnathan from death.</p><p>It ended up that Tony called the parents, his brother, and sister, who thanked him for helping the kids out from either not dying or getting the other killed. Mrs. Keener just sighed saying engineers and their death-defying stunts. Harley blushed with big puppy eyes saying sorry. Johnathan and Valentino ensured they were fine. Aya and Christine were talking to their father about the events and how Bucky was quick to help. Peter talked to his aunt telling her how, Mr. Barnes leaped into the air to catch Johnathan (a little lie, aunt doesn’t know he is a hero yet) and saved them. Then all of the teens talked about the explosions.</p><p>James hid his face behind his hair, to hide the happy shine in his eyes at the praise the tiny people gave him. Thank you(s) from the parents of the kids.</p><p>All the parents and guardians, even Colonel Rhodes and Tony ended saying smart kids get into weirder situations than they should. The parents and Colonel Rhodes did stop the futurist from saying it was his fault for having the chair in his possession still. James quietly agreed, even he met the man’s eyes, he made sure he was able to convey that in such away.</p><p>After the incident, all the kids were able to finish their vacation up with their uncles and only had to write a small 3-page report about why Rocket Chairs are dangerous and what they learned about it. Bucky did an airy laugh when he listened to Tony gently scold VITO for letting the teens see and then Dum-E for even playing lookout. This was not a comedy movie.</p><p> </p><p>Winter break ended with the kids' group images plastered on Anthony’s lab wall, a screen saver for Colonel Rhodes. What warmed the assassin's heart, was the <em>Happy</em> <em>holidays</em>, <em>see you again James</em>, as the Kids left to spend a day or two before New Years' with their family members. Harley nudged him even, as he went on the elevator with the group. <em>A see you soon</em>.</p><p>James was given the group photo of him and the teens with soot and wild exploded wind-swept hair, as the very first photo in his phone gallery.</p><p>Said phone vibrated with a text Anthony.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Anthony</strong>: Hey Ice Man, thank you again for helping me with the brats. Not really brats, smartypants all of them. I appreciate it! They like you, wouldn’t stop talking about you at all honestly. Almost felt jealous if I wasn’t their uncle and mentor. Ha! But seriously, thanks… they had fun. Harley seems fond of you when he asked more about you and your own science projects. I hope it was okay, the kid might send us blueprints on his potato guns. And this was also a cowardly way of thanking you.</p><p>Anyway! I am getting all mushy and gross over text. Wanted to say all this in a massive text message why don't say it when I see your face. Ah… um, cofea. I have more. Balcony?</p><p> </p><p>James texted back feeling his lips ticking up in a form of a smile.</p><p><strong>Giacomo</strong>: Yes, please.</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt his own cheeks flushed as he sat on his bed in his MIT sweater fingertips tapping on his cellphone screen gently. Pressing the phone to his lips, he hid his smile behind his phone.</p><p>This was not a shit month, to say the least, he got to see his mentees, and… his friendship with the Winter Soldier was going in a good direction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>